Greater Wyvern
|allegiance = Varies |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = Immune to *Entangle *Grease * Held * Level drain *Paralysis *Slow *Web Protected from *Entangle *Golem Slow *Plant Growth *Slow *Vortex Web ---- Gladiators of Thay In addition to the above: *Cannot be killed *Immune to almost every other status effect |script_name = |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = |store_code = }} |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 7 |hit_points = 94 |xp_value = 5000 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 70 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = 6 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 4 |recovery_time = 30 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -5 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 5 |s_v_spell = 4 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 35 |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = 80 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Wyvern |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = *Wyvern Head |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = WYVERNBI |store_code = }} |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 11 |hit_points = 88 |xp_value = 2000 |strength = 20 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 7 |charisma = 7 |total_scores = 76 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 9 |racial_enemy = |morale = 14 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 30 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 7 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 8 |s_v_breath = 8 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = BDWYVR03 |override_script = BDWYVR03 |class_script = BDENSHTV |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = BDNONIN |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = BDWYVR03 |store_code = }} |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 10 |hit_points = 83 |xp_value = 5500 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 11 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 65 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 5/2 |thac0 = 5 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 45 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -2 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 6 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |s_v_breath = 6 |s_v_spell = 5 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Wyvern |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = WYVERN |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = WYVGRE01 |store_code = }} Greater wyverns are a more powerful form of wyverns. Like the regular ones, they can poison their enemies. Due to their size, they are immune to Entangle, Grease and Web and can also resist other holding and slowing effects. Locations ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Durlag's Tower, third labyrinth level: three in Durlag's bestiary ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Underground River Entrance: four of them, together with more wyverns, in the southwest *Forest of Wyrms: four of them, together with more wyverns, in two places at the west *Wyrm Cave: up to five of them, depending on difficulty ''Shadows of Amn'' *North Forest: one may spawn in the south *Wild Forest: one in the northern part, together with babies *Forest of Tethir: one, together with a Baby Wyvern and Wyvern Cultists southeast of the center ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Seen in the company of Stirv the Creature Wrangler when entering the arena *Can be bought from Stirv for a training fight Gameplay *The greater wyverns in Durlag's Tower, Amn and The Black Pits have two different attacks which count as made with a magical weapon of a +2 enchantment, except in the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast where they have no enchantment and are non-magical. Both attacks come with a speed of 3 at a melee range of only 1 ft, despite the creature's size. The first one can deal at least 2d8 crushing damage, while the second one might pierce the target for at least 1d6 points of damage and, unless a save vs. poison with a penalty of 4 is made, will poison it, dealing a further 5 points of damage per second for a duration of 20 sec or until cured. Each wyvern variant will benefit from its strength when hit chance and physical damage of these attacks are calculated. *Greater wyverns during the Siege of Dragonspear attack differently: still counting as magical, the enchantment level is raised to 3, the speed lessened to 0 and the range increased to 2 ft. The piercing damage has an amount of 2d8+8 which includes their strength that also modifies their to-hit chance to be 6. More poisenous, costing 6 HP/s, it's, however, easier to avoid the damage with a saving throw penalty of only 2. *If the party somehow is able to charm a greater wyvern in Durlag's Tower, so it's not hostile anymore, oddly its head could be pickpocketed. Strategy Ranged Though they can be fought in melee combat, it may be best to avoid it altogether by having one party member distract the wyvern, while the others cast spells or fire ammunition; note, that the ones in Durlag's Tower have an 80%-resistance against missile damage. The decoy would either need to keep moving or be protected magically to avoid damage. Melee If they are to be fought in melee combat, antidotes and protective spells such as Barkskin, Armor of Faith or Defensive Harmony are recommended. If the party has a healer, it may be best to devote them exclusively to healing other party members instead of fighting in any capacity. Offensive spells Using spells such as Flame Arrow, Acid Arrow and Agannazar's Scorcher, can help to kill the wyvern more quickly, though those in Durlag's Tower have a magic resistance of 35%. Bugs * In the original games, the greater wyvern has the class mage. This is fixed in the Enhanced Editions. Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Wyverns (class) Category:Bugs